


Wake Me Up

by hongbab



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9775244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongbab/pseuds/hongbab
Summary: To say that Hongbin wasn’t a morning person was merely a euphemism.





	

He was sprawled out in the middle of the bed, two blankets haphazardly pulled over his body, thin left leg peeking from knee down. He was snoring softly, a pillow under his cheek as he lay on his stomach, one arm supporting the pillow as if it wasn’t thick enough to keep his head up. His brow was furrowed in his sleep, lips moving like he was trying to form words, but not a single sound left his throat.

Jaehwan smiled, checking the time on his phone. He didn’t really have the heart to wake Hongbin, but then, Hongbin would be angry with him if he didn’t get to go to class because Jaehwan didn’t wake him.

So, Jaehwan silently padded over to the bed, sitting on the edge. He reached out, touching Hongbin's leg with his fingertips, drawing circles on the cold skin. Hongbin groaned and whined, moving his leg just an inch, his eyes still tightly shut.

“Jaehwan,” he murmured in a raspy, sleep-deep voice that sent shivers down Jaehwan's spine.

“Yes?”

“The cat’s at it again.”

Jaehwan raised an eyebrow. “She’s in the living room sleeping on the couch.”

“Then what’s—“ Hongbin pushed himself up on an elbow, opening an eye to glare at Jaehwan's hand on his leg. “Ugh. Let me sleep.”

He laid his head back on the pillow. Jaehwan bent over, pressing a kiss to the smooth skin of Hongbin's calf, the soft hairs tickling his nose as he smiled.

“What do you even want from me at the crack of dawn?” Hongbin grumbled, pulling his leg under the blanket so Jaehwan couldn’t bother him.

“It’s quarter to ten, Bin-ah.”

“Crack. Of. Dawn.”

“You have class in forty-five minutes.”

“Not going.”

Jaehwan sighed, moving to sit on the bed properly, his legs pulled under him. Half of Hongbin's face was covered by the blanket, his hair everywhere on the pillow and in his eyes.

“You said you couldn’t skip any more of that class.” Jaehwan said, sweeping Hongbin's hair out of his face, but the locks kept falling back. “You told me to wake you so you can go. It’s important.”

“I’ll just do it next semester.”

“Bin-ah—“

“Jaehwan.” Hongbin opened his puffy eyes, squinting up at his boyfriend. “This is my business, okay?”

Jaehwan sighed again. To say that Hongbin wasn’t a morning person was merely a euphemism. The only person that was more stubborn than morning-Hongbin was drunk-Hongbin, and Jaehwan was positively driven mad by morning-Hongbin, because he was forced to meet him almost every other day. It was exhausting.

“Why do you have to confuse me?” Jaehwan mumbled.

“What?”

“You give me contradictory commands, and I feel like a robot that’s about to explode from being unable to decide what to do.”

“You’re a very lame robot, then.”

“Wow, okay,” Jaehwan said with a tinge of hurt in his tone. “You’re being an ass right now, you know.”

Hongbin took a deep breath, and rolled on his back. He blinked up at the ceiling a few times, and then turned his head towards Jaehwan, reaching out with both arms that he wrapped around Jaehwan's neck to pull him down so that he could kiss him. Jaehwan's eyes closed automatically as soon as his lips brushed against Hongbin’s, gentle movement of their mouths. At one point he felt Hongbin grin against his lips briefly, but when they pulled apart, he looked just as grumpy as before.

“When will you stop pouring coffee over your sugar mountain?” he asked.

“When you stop being unbearable in the morning,” Jaehwan replied, kissing him again.

He climbed over Hongbin to straddle him, cupping his face, and caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. Hongbin started getting gradually fervent in his kissing Jaehwan, his hands finding their way to Jaehwan's hips under his T-shirt, firmly keeping him sat on his waist. Soon his left hand snaked up to Jaehwan's spine, fingertips tracing down its line, making Jaehwan shudder as they both became breathless, Hongbin's upper body slowly lifting from the bed, keeping himself up on his right elbow.

Jaehwan drew back to regain consciousness, dragging his hands from Hongbin's face down to his neck and then to his chest. Hongbin looked up at him with his big, dark eyes shining in the filtered sunlight like they do when he has an especially nasty fever, lips parted so he could breathe better after using up all the oxygen in his lungs. He looked confused like he’d blacked out just a few minutes before and wasn’t able to comprehend what he was supposed to do now. Jaehwan liked confusing him so.

“Are you willing to get ready for class now?” he asked, smirking.

“I, uh,” Hongbin shook his head a little, probably to clear it out. “No. I really can’t go _now_.”

Jaehwan looked at him questioningly, but then Hongbin shifted a little, and he could feel the problem. He himself was dealing with it a little as well, but not nearly as overwhelmingly as Hongbin, so he climbed off his boyfriend to try cool him down a bit.

Jaehwan laughed. “Take a cold shower,” he said cheerfully, ignoring the malicious look Hongbin gave him. “I’ll make you breakfast in the meantime.”

Hongbin let out such a deep sigh—it sounded like he was burdened by the most difficult issues in the world. “I want an omelette,” he said.

“Okay.”

“With ham and cheese.”

“Right.”

“And toast with butter and strawberry jam.”

“Roger.”

“And orange juice.”

“But we ran out of it.”

“Get some.”

Hongbin pushed the blankets off his body and stood up. His hair was messier than usual (definitely not something combing would solve—he needed to take drastic measures and wash it to make it look less like an Einstein do), his T-shirt and shorts twisted on his body in a way that couldn’t have been comfortable. He stepped to the closet to take some clothes out of it.

“Hongbin-ah?”

“Mm?”

 “I love you.”

Hongbin turned around to look at Jaehwan. His smile was honey-sweet, sticky in the way it always was when it was anything but sincere. “Don’t forget the orange juice,” he said, and walked out of the bedroom.

“Asshole.” Jaehwan said loud enough for Hongbin to surely hear it.

Jaehwan heard the bathroom door close, and he stood up to take his wallet from the coffee table. He petted the head of their cat that they hadn’t found a suitable name for yet, and put on his shoes in the hallway. Before he could have left, the bathroom door opened, and Hongbin poked his head out.

“Jaehwan.”

“Yeah? Do you need anything else from the store, my liege?” he asked sarcastically.

“A raspberry cereal bar,” Hongbin replied. Jaehwan opened his mouth to throw a tantrum over Hongbin taking advantage of his kindness, but then Hongbin smiled at him, now genuine. “And… I love you. Take care.”

Jaehwan almost retorted that the store was right next to their building, but Hongbin looked and sounded honest and loving, so he just smiled back with his heart fluttering inside his chest, and nodded, stepping out the door a second later.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me about any of my stories or just vixx in general on [tumblr](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/), [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hongbab) or [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1061753) ♡ please support me on [ko-fi.com](https://ko-fi.com/hongbab) if you can ♡


End file.
